The present disclosure relates generally to imaging systems, and particularly to imaging systems using digital detectors.
The advent of digital detectors has brought enhanced workflow and high image quality to medical imaging, such as mobile or portable radiology. In current state of the art medical imaging environments, an imaging system includes an imaging subsystem and a detector. Current imaging subsystems are calibrated for and permanently integrated with specific detectors, such that detectors cannot function without the integrated imaging subsystem. Similarly, without the integrated detector, the imaging subsystem is not functional. Additionally, current detectors and imaging subsystems have limited data transfer capabilities which restrict non-native compatibility between detectors and imaging subsystems that were not originally integrated together.
Accordingly, even if the imaging system includes an imaging subsystem using a detachable or wireless detector, the detector is typically restricted to use with the specific imaging subsystem (and corresponding clinical applications) with which it has been integrated. For example, the imaging subsystem usually needs to be aware of detector-specific functionally descriptive properties, such as calibration files, electronic readout speed, and defective pixel location for example, in order to produce acceptable images.
Furthermore, clinical applications are enabled on the imaging system as a function of the detector and imaging subsystem capabilities and options that are purchased by the customer. In normal operation the detectors and applications are fixed as a static list and will not change. Therefore, purchase of a new clinical application requires service, such as a detector upgrade, software, and hardware changes that the customer is typically unable to provide.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an imaging system arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.